1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrophotographic or electrographic printing or copying using a liquid toner, and more particularly, relates to improved transfer of a developed image onto a receiving web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,374 discloses that a fluorocarbon can be used to achieve solvent hold-out properties in the manufacture of electrofax paper. The fluorocarbon is incorporated into an electroconductive coating applied to a paper base. The coating formulation also comprises electroconductive polymers, binders, and pigments. The fluorocarbon provides resistance to solvent penetration in the paper base during subsequent application of a zinc oxide photosensitive coating to the base, and also resistance to kerosene penetration in the later copying process using a wet toner comprised of kerosene, binders, and carbon particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,417 contains a similar disclosure to that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,374. Here, the process is used in the manufacture of electroconductive papers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,933 discloses a coating formulation comprising certain binders and 0.05-10 weight percent fluorine containing polymer. The coating formulation imparts solvent, oil and grease resistance to a cellulosic material. This patent makes no reference to electrophotographic printing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,678, 3,576,019, and 3,671,493 also disclose the application of fluorocarbons to paper to achieve oil repellency. None of these patents make any reference to electrophotographic printing.